


Ellenfél

by Lora_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_san/pseuds/Lora_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kapcsolat az ellenfelek s az ellenségek között mindig kétélű penge körül táncolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellenfél

**Author's Note:**

> Harry POV
> 
> Fanfiction.neten is fenn vannak a ficeim (Lora-san névvel), ha gondoljátok nézzétek meg, mert ide nem az összes történetemet rakom fel. :)

** Ellenfél **

 

Hogy mire gondoltam? Őszintén, nem tudom. Abban a pillanatban azt hiszem, csak azt érzékeltem, hogy egy mázsás súlytömeg zuhan le a vállamról, érkezik hangosan koppanva a földre, és tűnik el a süllyesztőben. Vagy a pincében. Mindegy.

Horcrux.

Azt hiszem már a legelejétől fogva sejtettem, helyzetem mivoltát. Vajon Dumbledore tudhatta ezt? Vagy csak remélte, hogy nem gondolkozok el ezen tüzetesebben, s fejtem ki magamnak a lehetséges verziókat melyekkel megzavarhattam volna küldetésem biztonságát? Előre láthatta ezt, hogy csak a végső pillanatban terít földnek majd a felismerés?

Horcrux vagyok.

A napló. A gyűrű. A kígyó. A kehely. A medál. A fejdísz.

És én. Összesen hét.

Vajon a sors dobhatott volna törékeny életem üvegének egy még ennél is nagyobb sziklát, hogy ripityára törje? A szilánkok fájnak s mélyen a szívembe vájnak, de nem tudok mit tenni, csak elviselem, tűröm, túlélek, élek.

A barátaimért. Az emberekért. A varázslóvilágért. Az életemért.

Magamért...

A legyőzéséhez nem kell más, csak az, hogy ő megöljön, hogy végezzen velem. Egész életemet ez fogta át, teljes egészében, mint egy keretes szerkezetű verset, hogy Ő meg akar ölni. Mindig ott volt, ő uralt, nem tehettem ellene semmit, meg se születtem már hatással volt az életemre, a múltamra, a jövőmre, a jelenemre.

S mégis, mikor lettem én ennyire drámai? S mióta hasonlítom magamat egy vershez?

Talán ez a jele annak, hogy kezdek ugyanolyanná válni, mint ő? Habár az igazgató úr megmondta, nem az számít, hogy miben hasonlítunk, hanem az, amiben különbözünk, mégis...

Ha meghaltam volna azon az estén, ott és akkor, nem történne ez meg. Az élet talán sokkal sivárabb lenne, az igaz, és nem is ismerném a barátaimat, akik mindennél fontosabbak a számomra. De az emberek nem érthetik ezt. Sem a többiek. Mindenki a saját oldalára beszél, hogy a saját bőrét mentse.

De az enyémet ki fogja? Ha már korábban, csírájában elfojtották volna,vagy legalább próbálkoztak volna lehetne egy szemernyi esélyünk még most is.

Hiszen, most hogy tudom az igazságot, hogy mi vagyok, hogy ki vagyok, hogy mi van bennem, mélyen a bőröm alatt, a mellkasomba zárva, nem érezném azt, amit.

Azt hiszem már a legelejétől fogva sejtettem, helyzetem mivoltát. Vajon Dumbledore tudhatta ezt? Vagy csak remélte, hogy nem gondolkozok el ezen tüzetesebben, s fejtem ki magamnak a lehetséges verziókat melyekkel megzavarhattam volna küldetésem biztonságát? Előre láthatta ezt, hogy csak a végső pillanatban terít földnek majd a felismerés?

Hogy képtelen leszek megölni Voldemortot?

_Tomot_?

Tudom, hogy ki, hogy mit tett, hogy milyen alak. Hogy miatta lett ilyen az életem, miatta vesztettem el a szüleimet... S hibáztathatnám őt Sirius haláláért, de minek? Az teljességgel az én hibám volt, naiv voltam, gyenge s érzelmes, mely a háborúban nem megengedett, hisz ilyen következményekkel járnak. Halál, fájdalom, kín és szenvedés. Ha saját magamat hitegetem, az ugyanolyan rossz lenne, mint őt hibáztatni.

De ezt külsősök nem érthetik.

Szép sorjában, lépésről lépésre, darabról darabra, lélekről lélekre öltem meg magamat ahogyan őt is. Ugyanazt a fájdalmat éreztem, amit Tom. Mit gondolhatott akkor? Félt? Rettegett? Vagy reménykedett abban, hogy nem ölöm meg az összes lélekdarabkáját?

Darabunkat?

Tudom, hogy Voldemort egy szörny, de Tom nem egy szörnyű ember.

Csak egy megértetlen, szeretethiányos kisfiú felnőtt testbe zárva, kit nem értett meg soha senki. Csak én. Hisz tudom, láttam, a fejdísz elpusztítása után, mindvégig magánál tartotta Naginit. Vajon milyen oka volt a félelmen kívül? Szeretet? Féltette kis állatkáját, mely _akkor_ táplálta, s védte?

Nem tudom. Nem érzem.

Kezdem elveszíteni a vele való kapcsolatot. De fogalmam sincs, hogy ennek örülök e avagy sem. A negatív érzések elmúlnak, s a pozitívak megmaradnak, sőt, felerősödnek. Én drága ellenfelem, most már tudom, hogy hogyan győzzelek le, mégis, ellenérzések tevékenykednek bennem.

Ha esélyt kaptál volna, egy szebb életre, talán másként alakultak volna a dolgok. Kérlek, ha hallasz, ne vedd személyeskedésnek. Meg kell tennem, muszáj, bocsáss meg. Látom a szemedben, hisz itt állok, előtted.

Pálcámat rád fogom, de ez csak a második mely a tulajdonomba tartozik. Az első ott van nálad, a kezedben, igen. Én tudom, de te vajon sejted? Az a pálca, ott, az ujjaid között, nem a tiéd. Engem nem fog bántani, így engedélyt ad varázslatom beteljesülésének, s te a porba hullasz, bekerülsz a levegőbe, s mélyen belélegezlek. A lelkem üres sivár kopárja még ezek után sem telik meg fénnyel, s virágokkal.

Mert eltűntél, s boldognak kellene lennem, de nem vagyok. Szánlak, sajnállak, Tom.

Életem során, kezdtelek egyre jobban megismerni, s mikor arra került a sor, én csak azt vettem észre, hogy mindennél jobban fontosabb lettél a számomra. Kitöltötted életem minden pillanatát, s most úgy érzem, eltűnéseddel, nem az vagyok, aki voltam.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Én megértelek téged, s ez által, én voltam az, ki győzedelmeskedett feletted. De remélem, tudod mit jelent mindez, még akkor is, ha nem mondtam ki sohasem, még az utolsó pillanatban sem.

„ _Mikor megértem annyira az ellenfelemet, hogy le tudom győzni, abban a pillanatban, meg is szeretem őt."_

Ég veled.

**END**


End file.
